1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for warning illegal stopping and parking car, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for warning illegal stopping and parking car adapted to warn a driver against illegal stopping or parking when the driver's car stops or parks illegally at an area where illegal stopping or parking is prohibited.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there are some areas on a read where vehicles are not allowed to park or stop, by way of example, near the crossroad, sidewalk, hydrant and school zone.
When a vehicle stops or parks in an area where the vehicle is prohibited from stopping and parking, a driver of the vehicle is ticketed for fine. This act also blocks the traffic flow or results in accidents.
All the drivers therefore should observe the traffic laws and should not stop or park at an area where stopping or parking is prohibited according to the traffic laws in order to prevent blocking the traffic flow and occurring of accidents.
However, there is a problem in that signposts or marking posts for prohibiting the stopping or parking are not properly installed at most of the prohibitive areas, and even if the signposts are established, it is not easy for the drivers to recognize the signposts while driving, such that lots of stoppings and parkings are perpetrated by the drivers, not knowing the traffic laws well and not knowing the fact that the areas are prohibited from stopping or parking.
Still worse, cases are abundant where drivers perpetrate the illegal stoppings or pakrings habitually without having any guilty feeling when there is no regulator around, even though they know that the area where their vehicles are stopped or parked is a restricted zone therefore.